disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to Cookie Jar TV Island
Return to Cookie Jar TV Island is the 60th episode of Season 33. Summary Luna gets to go on another summer vacation with the Disney Junior Club to Cookie Jar TV Island, home to their old friends that live there, but when Romeo and Night Ninja get jealous again, they decide to head over and ruin their stay there. Plot The episode begins with Luna in her room checking if she has everything ready for her stay with her friends on their vacation in Cookie Jar TV Island. She was very excited to go, and how could she ever say no after they asked her if she and her moths’ can come along? They couldn’t when they said that they could use a break after last night. Later, it seemed like Luna and her moths have everything they needed for their stay just when the Gup-TD arrived to pick them up. After grabbing her bags and saying goodbye to her parents, Luna and her moths went onboard and took off. As the Gup-TD flew into the sky, it went in Turtisle mode and dove down into the water and everyone felt and breathed in the fresh, ocean air. This was going to be the best stay in Cookie Jar TV Island they’ll ever have this year. Luna couldn’t wait to see and meet the Disney Junior Club’s old friends to live at that island, but hopes that they’ll be as nice as they say. A few hours later, the Gup-TD had finally arrived in Cookie Jar TV Island as it parked ride next to the beach. Then, as the gang got out, they were greeted by Noonbory, Sabrina, Sully, and Huckle Cat who welcome them back just when Noonbory saw Luna and takes out his hand for a handshake as she shakes it and says that it’s a pleasure to meet them all in person before introducing herself. Noonbory introduces himself, then introduces Luna to Huckle, Sabrina, and Sully just as Sully suggests that the Disney Junior Club should take their things to the hotel they'll be staying in and go out and have some fun while he and his friends show Luna around and introduce her to their other friends. The Disney Junior Club liked that idea and so did Luna and her moths as they followed the four CJTV friends to their first location while the rest of the Disney Junior Club went to get their things before taking a bus that will take them to their hotel. Later, Luna and her moths were fascinated by the sights and sounds of Cookie Jar TV Island when Noonbory, Sabrina, Sully, and Huckle lead them from place to place and introduced them to their friends and neighbors, who some even gifted her with welcome presents. Then, they arrived in Borytown, hometown of the Borys of Toobalooba. Just then, Noonbory spots his friends Lunabory, Jetybory, Cozybory, Pongdybory, Totobory, Lukybory, and Kikibory playing at the playground so he calls them over to come and meet his, Sabrina, Sully, and Huckle's new friend. When they heard Noonbory, the Super Sensers, Luky, and Kiki stopped playing, turned to face their friends and Luna and her moths, and went over to them as Lunabory notices Luna and asks Noonbory who's his new friend as he explains that their new friend is Luna and her moths, then explains that she, along with the Disney Junior Club, are staying in Cookie Jar TV Island for their summer vacation. Lunabory says "wow" and then turns to Luna to say hello to her and that her name is Luna too, only like other Borys in Borytown, she has the word "bory" in it. Chuckling, Luna says that it's nice to meet her too, then she introduces her to her moths who all said hello in their moth language and Lunabory finds them very cute. The moths all blushed at that compliment as Luna says thanks and that she’d never heard anyone except her say that about her moths being cute before, just as Sully’s SAVO on his wrist beeped and he looks down at it with a sigh, saying that there’s a danger alert that he needs to take care of. Then Sabrina forgot that she had to get back home for her next witch work session with her aunts and Huckle immediately remembered that he was suppose to meet Sally and Lowly on finding another mystery to solve. At least Noonbory was the only one left to stay with Luna for her tour when his friends left, but he too had something in his hands as he said that he needs to go to his summer CCD class. Lucky for Luna, Lunabory decides to take over the tour as Noonbory thanks her and takes off. After four of Luna’s friends have left, she and Lunabory and even a small magenta bory named Jetybory went around Borytown just as Luna spotted a big bory with a big pink hairdo giving lollipops to little cute borys that were pink and orange. Seeing them enjoy their treats, Luna asks Lunabory if everyone in Borytown is like one big family or something as Lunabory chuckles and says that everyone in Borytown isn’t really a big family just because they have Bory in their names, which of course isn’t their last name, but the have bory in their names because well, they’re borys. Lunabory and Jetybory both noticed the confused look on Luna’s face just as Luna explains to her that Borys are kind, sweet, and polite creatures of Toobalooba, unlike the Gurys that also live in Toobalooba. When Luna asked what Gurys are, Jetybory was slightly annoyed and explains to her that Gurys are the mean, nasty, and impolite creatures that live in Toobalooba, take for instance Wangury, Taegury, and Mongury the frog pirates that like to steal things, Roseygury the girl gury with flower power, Dozeygury the dragon-like gury who makes himself invisible and loves to make mischief, and then there’s Coldygury the big snowman who lives in the wintery side of Toobalooba and shoots out snowballs from his hat when he gets angry, but he’s a real warm hearted softie once you get to know him better. Luna seems fascinated by all this and asks when they’ll go see these gurys up close. Chuckling, Lunabory tells Luna that she seems to have so many questions as Luna apologizes and says that she and her moths don’t go to a lot of places often, so this their first time in Cookie Jar TV Island. Lunabory understands that and decides to show Luna and her moths a lot more of their homeland, then all of Cookie Jar TV Island, as she grabs her by the hand and the two girls ran while Jetybory tried to keep up. Later, Lunabory and Jetybory showed Luna and her moths around and visited the places she’d never been to before: Warrior Cat Forest, Lisa Frank Village, Crystal Coldwater Lake, and the crystallized forest with the beautiful glasslike trees and beautiful animals called the Crystal Forest. Luna, her moths, and Lunabory were having a great time together around the island, all except Jetybory, who didn’t look tired, but jealous of her best friend’s new developing friendship with Luna and her moths, but she wasn’t the only one who was jealous as little did she and the girls and the moths know, that they were being spied on. That evening, the DJC and their Cookie Jar TV friends were hanging out in the Cookie Jar TV City Mall and having a great time together, shopping, eating, drinking milkshakes, and even singing karaoke. But as they were having fun, six stowaways appeared in some plants and they were revealed to be Romeo, Night Ninja, and the Ninjalinos. Once again, they were planning to spoil the DJC and even Luna Girl and her moths' fun, even on their vacation in Cookie Jar TV Island, and why? Because they were so jealous when they heard the PJ Masks ask Luna Girl and her moths to come with them and their friends to Cookie Jar TV Island for their vacation, that's what, and now that they're here in Cookie Jar TV Island, they've decided to spoil Luna Girl and her moths' time here before they can spoil the rest of the Disney Junior Club's fun as they sneakily followed Luna Girl, her moths, and her new friends. Inside the karaoke shop, Lunabory and Luna were singing karaoke together while their friends were laughing and singing along. All except Jetybory seems to be having a good time. The next morning, the Disney Junior Club and their Cookie Jar TV friends were having a breakfast picnic. Meanwhile, at the gazebo, Luna had a song sheet that Lunabory gave her in her hands and she was reading the lyrics. As she was done reading, Luna was amazed and she asked her friend if she and Jetybory did sing this song from a Barbie movie together as Lunabory said with a smile that they have and that this song is all about friendship. Then looking down at the song sheet again, Luna asked Lunabory if she can sing it with her, and she gladly says that she’d loved that as she takes out her yellow guitar. But before she and Luna could start, Jetybory stops Lunabory and asks her if this is a good idea for her to sing “their song” with Luna, as Lunabory assures her that it’ll be fun. Plus, she might even teach Luna the whole song or two. Lunabory comfortly tells Jetybory to just let their new friend have a good time as Jetybory heavily sigh and leaves the two to sing “Two Voices, One Song.” All Jetybory could do was watch and then feel more jealous just as she watched the two laugh after they finished singing the song. Later, Jetybory was walking home, but it looked like she was stomping more than walking just when she heard two boys whispering to her from a nearby bush. She goes over to it, and was perplexed at how a bush was talking to her, only then did Jetybory realize that she was talking to two human boys who have plans to get rid of Luna and get her best friend Lunabory back. At first, Jetybory was unsure, but thinking about Lunabory, she decides to join in the nighttime villain boys’ evil plot, but not knowing that their real plan was to use her to kidnap the Disney Junior Club and their Cookie Jar TV friends, and then add her to their captives. The next morning, Luna and Lunabory were walking, talking, and laughing with each other like old friends as Lunabory asks Luna if she and her moths want to go grab a tasty honey cake from Bakerbory's bakery today after their trip to the park. With a smile, Luna gladly says that she and her moths would love to try some of Bakerbory's sweetest honey cakes since they haven't been there yet. Just then, Jetybory appears behind the girls and catches up with them, and it surprises them both as Lunabory asks her friend what was up. With a fake honey-sweet smile, Jetybory responses that she just wanna come along, without revealing that she was helping her "new friends" get rid of Lunabory’s new friend. When they were at Bakerbory’s, Lunabory was about to pay some honey cakes, but she finds that she didn’t have enough money, so Luna gives her some of her change. As they were enjoying their honey cakes, Jetybory texts to some of her "new friends" that Lunabory is still sticking to Luna and asks what she should do to separate them, just as she received a new text that said to not worry, and that they’ve got some other tricks up their sleeves, then added another plot to get rid of Luna once and for all. When they finished their honeycakes, the three girls were walking around Borytown but only Jetybory wasn't talking while Luna and Lunabory were talking and laughing, just when Huckle, Sally, and Lowly rushed and then stopped, all out of breath, to tell their friends that some of their friends are missing. Luna raised an eyebrow when they said that their friends were missing and Lunabory asked who was missing as Lowly tells them that all of them have gone missing. Powers that Kwazii uses *Super Hearing *Super Sight *Aqua Wings *Super Touch *Super Smell *Super Taste *Sweets Galore *Appearing Power *Clothing Change *Protection Power *Teleporting Power Villain Motives * Romeo and Night Ninja: To use Jetybory to ruin Luna Girl’s stay at Cookie Jar TV Island by kidnapping the Disney Junior Club and their friends including her (Jetybory) Song * Two Voices, One Song Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 33 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Comedy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes focusing on the Ninjalinos Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 33 images Category:Episodes with songs Category:Couple images Category:Music images